It is a most frustrating situation to have several pieces of heavy expensive equipment in the back of your truck at lunch time and everyone is headed in to the restaurant--everyone but you, that is . . . Why is this? Because your truck tool box is too small for the sledge, 20' chain and 30 ton air jack. So you get out, go around and again begin your job of moving equipment from the back of the truck to the cab floor board. You see, we somehow feel safer is our thousand dollar air jack is on the floor of a locked cab in full sight rather than underneath out trustworty truck tool box and for good reason. Ask any journeyman carpenter whether he has had anything stolen out of the back of his truck and the answer will be a resounding yes. What was it stolen? Because there is not enough room to lock it up. With the present invention these items will slide beneath the truck tool box with room for many more items. That's storage. That's lock up power. All for a fraction of the price. What's more, with the flick of a key you can open the hideaway door and remove it instantly. With it's tin, rectangular shape, you can store it anywhere including inside the cab behind the seat. Alternatively, it may be fastened to the truck bed or tool box by linking arms.
The hideaway door will eventually work it's way into the market place and remain a stable, very creative and useful product--as long as they continue making truck tool boxes with a void space underneath. Why is there void space? Because we all need the full length of bed when hauling a load of 4'.times.8' plywood to the job site and who wants to unload a full, in line, truck tool box for a short haul? Nobody. Thus the need remains for this style truck tool box and as long as in demand, the hideaway door will be in demand too.
The hideaway door provides previously unused available space preexisting under an installed truck tool box, with lock up capabilities through minimal means of additional hardware rather than additional bulky tool boxes.
I have invented the hideaway door out of necessity, thus it is designed to provide less expensive additional lock up capacity for consumers without adding costly additional tool boxes. This invention will retail at less than half the cost of current truck tool boxes while supplying, in most instances, more total lock up volume capacity than said existing truck tool box. This is a pleasant surprise for even the most discriminating minds.